Going Up
by pastries and turtlenecks
Summary: Connor McKinley was not going to let anything make him late for that interview. McPriceley elevator smut.


It was a dreary, stormy Saturday afternoon in lower Manhattan. Rain fell steadily, soaking the streets completely, occasionally accented by a clap of thunder. It was Kevin Price's long-awaited day off after a grueling week of work, and he wanted nothing more than to just lie in bed all day and spend some quality alone time with his boyfriend, Connor McKinley.

Kevin rolled over and bumped noses with Connor, who was still asleep next to him. He kissed him lightly once on the cheek and once on the lips, and the older man's blue eyes slowly fluttered open. "G'morning, sleepyhead," Kevin greeted, flashing him a toothy smile.

"Morning," Connor said through a yawn. He blinked a few times to bring his eyes into focus. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhmm," Kevin replied, wrapping an arm around Connor. "I kept dreaming about you, though." He punctuated the sentence with a deep kiss. "You really kept me busy for a lot of the night," he whispered directly into his ear, pressing their bodies flush together to give Connor a taste of the state his dreams left him in.

Connor raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, tangling one hand in his sleep-matted hair. "Oh really? Why don't you show me what exactly I was doing?"

"Gladly," Kevin purred, pressing their lips together again. He bit lightly at Connor's bottom lip, slowly trailing down to pay some attention to the nape of his neck.

The new angle of Kevin's head gave Connor a clear view of the digital alarm clock on the bedside table. His eyes locked with the small glowing numbers and he let out a gasp.

Oblivious, Kevin bit down on the soft skin, thinking he was doing a good job and feeling rather pleased with himself. He wasn't expecting Connor to press his hands flat against his chest and _push_, effectively detaching him from his neck.

"Shit! Kevin, its 10:30, I have that interview in an hour! You promised you'd come with me!" Connor had arranged an interview to work for a casting agency to keep himself involved with theatre as he auditioned for show after show. Despite going to an average of three auditions a week, Connor had awful interview anxiety, so Kevin assured him he'd stay with him as long as was allowed.

That was a fact that had slipped the brunette's mind, and he sighed in frustration as Connor scrambled to gather his clothes and papers and everything he would need. "Come on, we have a whole hour, it's only a couple blocks away," he whined, not at all ready or willing to leave the comfort of his bed.

"No way, love. I'm not letting _anything_ make me late for this interview." Connor began haphazardly tossing pairs of pants and shirts and ties onto the bed from the closet, before finally deciding on something for himself, as well as something for Kevin. "Just go hop in the shower or something, I'm gonna go make sure I have my resume together."

"You know," Kevin began, fiddling with the lining of the thick comforter. "It'd save time and water if we just showered together…" He tried his best to look innocent, but Connor's glare shut him down almost immediately. "Oh, come on! You're just gonna leave me like this?"

Connor practically sprinted over to Kevin, only to lay a delicate kiss on his lips. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise," he said, turning on his heel to deal with other things. Kevin simply mumbled a "Yeah, yeah," before heading off for a shower. A _cold_ shower.

* * *

><p>"Why did we have to walk?"<p>

"I didn't want to wait for a cab. And like you said, it's only a few blocks away."

"No, you just didn't want to admit we were way ahead of schedule and would have had time for other things."

"Just shut up and stop hogging the umbrella."

The two hustled down the sidewalk in the pouring rain, a single umbrella covering both of them. In his haste, Connor forgot to grab a second one, and of course, 'we don't have the time to grab another one, stop whining!'. Kevin certainly didn't mind the close contact they had to maintain to stay dry, though.

"There's the building, right up there. 142," Connor said, reading from a slightly damp piece of paper. Both men rushed to stand under the overhang, relieved to finally be out of the rain.

"After you," Kevin said, shaking out the umbrella and opening the door for Connor. The redhead sighed with relief to be inside and not at risk of being soaked through. Kevin followed him in once the umbrella was wrapped up.

Connor briefly spoke to the woman at the desk before turning back to Kevin. "She says he's on the eighth floor and that we can take the elevator up and wait outside until he calls us in." Kevin nodded and followed the other man to the elevator.

They boarded the elevator and Connor jabbed the '8' button with his thumb, leaning his head on Kevin's shoulder with a sigh. Kevin took his hand reassuringly. "Relax, you'll be fine, I'm sure you'll get the job, everything is okay."

But everything was _not_ okay, as the lights flickered and the elevator sputtered before stopping completely. The numbers displayed above the door read that they had only reached the fourth floor, before blinking out themselves. Connor's grip on Kevin's hand tightened. "What's going on?" Connor asked quickly, as if Kevin would have the answer.

Luckily Kevin didn't have to answer. A small speaker by the floor buttons came to life with a few seconds of static before a gruff voice rang out. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Yes?" Kevin said, leaning in towards the speaker. "Hello?" he continued when there was no reply. Connor rolled his eyes, nudged Kevin away from the speaker, and pressed his finger to the small red button next to the speaker.

"Hello, we're fine, what's going on?" he asked as calmly as possible.

"I'm afraid there's been a bit of flood damage to the engines. All the elevators are down. It's pretty nasty."

Connor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Any idea how long it'll take to repair?"

There was a pause before the man spoke again. "Like I said, it's pretty bad. We gotta get some guys who know how to fix it in, it'll probably be at least forty-five minutes."

Connor let out an exasperated huff before speaking. "So we're stuck in here until you can get it moving?"

"Unless you wanna try breaking out and scaling the walls of the elevator shaft, you're on your own," the man said, sounding a bit annoyed himself.

Another sigh. "Can someone let Mr. Carmichael know that Mr. McKinley is going to be late for his interview?"

"Yeah, sure, kid." There was static again before the speaker shut off.

Connor was silent for a few moments, eyes closed, eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Kevin knew that silence; it was the silence that said, 'Don't speak to me yet, I haven't decided whether or not I'm about to kill someone.' So Kevin stayed where he was and kept his mouth shut.

It took a few minutes, but Connor finally exhaled and slid down the wall of the elevator to sit on the floor. "Well this is just great," he said, sounding more annoyed than distressed. He dropped his messenger bag and practically punched the wall to let off some steam.

Kevin chuckled and sat down next to him. "That's probably not going to help them get this fixed, Con," he said, trying to get him to lighten up. He kept smiling at him, though Connor's face read completely unamused. "Come on," he began, wrapping an arm around the redhead's shoulders. "This isn't your fault, the guy conducting the interview will understand." He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, which finally got Connor to smile a bit. "There you go."

Connor sighed again and leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder. "I just really don't need this kind of stress, when I was already so on edge to begin with."

Kevin lightly grasped Connor's chin, lifting it so he could look him in the eye. "I know what'll make you feel better," he said, their lips barely touching by the end of the sentence. It wasn't clear who closed the gap, but all that mattered was that their tongues were busy exploring each other's oh-so-familiar mouths, and Kevin's hand was tangled in Connor's hair, and Connor was visibly relaxing as he melted at his boyfriend's touch.

Kevin's fingers brushed the back of Connor's neck and slowly trailed down, his hand resting in the small of his back. After a few seconds, Connor pulled back, an eyebrow raised but a smirk on his lips. "What are we doing?" he asked, running his fingers up and down Kevin's side.

Kevin shrugged. "You promised me we'd do this later, and," he paused to nip at Connor's earlobe. "It's later."

"But in an elevator?" Connor asked after he let out a soft whimper.

"Got any other ideas as to what we could do for the next forty-five minutes?" Kevin asked, licking down Connor's neck.

"You're – ah, you're impossible," the older man said, his head falling back to let Kevin get to work.

The brunette knew exactly where Connor liked to be kissed, to be licked or sucked or bitten, and made sure to hit as many of those spots on his neck without moving too quickly. That was how they usually were, slow and gentle. As he toyed with the delicately folded collar of Connor's shirt, supposedly to unbutton it to get at his neck, Kevin grabbed his pale blue tie and yanked Connor to his feet. Considering their location, a little spontaneity seemed only appropriate.

Connor yelped in surprise, letting his eyes lock with Kevin's as he stood up straight. There was a fire in his eyes that the redhead hadn't seen before, something new and exciting that sent a shiver down his spine. He only snapped back to attention when Kevin pushed him back towards the wall and smashed their lips together, quickly invading his mouth with his tongue, only to be met with equal fervor.

Kevin began fiddling with the buttons on Connor's shirt, hands trembling with excitement. He loosened the man's tie enough to reach the buttons underneath, but left the strip of cloth hanging around his neck as he slowly peeled the shirt off. Kevin lightly brushed his fingers over Connor's chest, barely touching him yet still sending sparks through his body. He ran his thumb over one of Connor's nipples, thoroughly enjoying the small gasps and whimpers his boyfriend let out.

Kevin dipped his fingers below Connor's waistband before toying with his belt buckle. A sly smile graced his features as he slid the belt out and dropped it to the floor. Once more, he slipped his fingertips just below the waistband before beginning to slowly undo the button of his pants, pulling the zipper down agonizingly slowly.

Beginning to get frustrated, Connor took Kevin's wrists and guided his hands under the waistband of his underwear, hissing when he finally felt friction on his growing hard-on. "Eager," he said, lightly raking his nails down Connor's cock before sliding his pants and underwear down. Connor awkwardly kicked them over by his shirt. "I wonder how soundproof this elevator is," Kevin thought aloud, rubbing his thumb over the head of Connor's dick.

"A-ah!" Connor gasped out, biting down on his lip to silence himself.

"We're on the fourth floor?" the brunette asked, not expecting an answer. He gave Connor's length a tug and the redhead let out another louder moan. "Whoever's out there is in for a show, I see." He gave Connor a teasing smirk before dropping to his knees.

When his lips touched Connor's dick, the older man forgot any attempt he planned on making to stay quiet, and let a low, keening moan out. He wrapped his fingers in Kevin's hair, tugging at the brown locks and pushing the man down his length. Kevin glared up at him, a look that read 'Be patient,' but took in as much of his boyfriend's cock as he could, swallowing around it. Another loud moan ripped from Connor's throat and his grip on Kevin's hair tightened.

Just as he felt like he was hitting the edge, Kevin's mouth was gone. "Not so fast," he said, his voice low with lust as he got back to his feet. Connor could taste himself on Kevin's tongue as the younger man kissed him hard, causing him to moan into Kevin's mouth.

Lips were swiftly replaced with Kevin's fingers, which Connor eagerly accepted into his mouth. As he licked and sucked at each digit, he began stripping Kevin with much less care and much more haste than the brunette had given him. He tugged at Kevin's achingly hard length until the fingers were removed from his mouth.

Connor hissed as Kevin brushed one finger at his entrance, and whimpered as it slipped in. Another finger earned Kevin a breathy "Fuck, _Kevin_,", and when he crooked them at just the right angle, he was rewarded with a "Ah, K-Kev, right _there_, fuck!" He scissored his fingers, stretching out the redhead.

Connor whined as Kevin withdrew his fingers, panting in anticipation. Kevin spat in his hand, slicking his dick up as much as possible. Once he finished, he grabbed Connor by the hips and sat him up on the hand rail. He brushed his tip to Connor's entrance, rubbing teasingly.

"Kevin!" Connor groaned out, tired of the teasing. That was all Kevin needed to thrust forward until he was completely sheathed within Connor, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He held Connor up, one hand on his hip, one hand tugging at his tie, as he slowly slid out and rammed back in again.

Connor was muttering a string of vowel sounds and profanity that rapidly increased in volume with every thrust. He grabbed desperately at Kevin's shoulders, digging his nails into his tan skin, making him moan out. His head bumped into the elevator wall with each thrust, which only served to heighten his pleasure. "Fuck, Kevin, _harder_," he got out.

"What was that?" Kevin asked, slowing his pace to a teasingly slow speed. "Tell me what you want me to do, Connor."

Realizing his wanton moans wouldn't suffice as an answer for Kevin, Connor gave in and begged. "Fuck me, Kevin, just – ah, shit – _fuck_ me!"

Connor practically screamed out his lover's name as Kevin thrust into him _hard_, but was cut off as he yanked on the tie and brought their lips together. Kevin bit and sucked at Connor's bottom lip, swallowing every moan he let out.

They broke apart, each letting out low moans, breathing becoming erratic. Connor's fingernails dug into Kevin's shoulder harder than ever, and he swore he felt the skin break. Kevin's thrusts became wilder and less precise as he teetered over the edge.

As soon as Kevin's hand left Connor's hip and began pumping his dick, Connor lost it. He came hard all over his chest and Kevin's hand, crying out "_AhfuckKevinohfuckyesAH_" as he did so.

Moments later, Kevin reached his climax as well, leaning over to bite Connor's shoulderblade as he spilled his load in the redhead. They stayed in that position, panting heavily, staring into each other's lust filled eyes. Kevin finally pulled out, and fished around in Connor's messenger bag for the package of tissues he kept in it.

"Less nervous?" Kevin asked, kissing him softly.

Barely able to speak, Connor just pulled him into a rough, passionate kiss. His chest was heaving up and down and he ran a hand through his auburn hair.

"Much less. I think the interview will go quite well."

Kevin nodded in agreement, cleaning his boyfriend up. "The sex hair really suits you, I'm sure the interviewer will love it." He smirked at Connor as the older man rolled his eyes.

"Just clean me off before we get moving again."


End file.
